Harry Potter et le début de la guerre
by Lightserial
Summary: Suite de "l'ordre du phoenix" donc !!!SPOILERS!!! la guerre dans le monde de la magie est déclarée, les morts se multiplient, les temps obscures reviennent. Comment vivra ce conflit dans lequel il est le seul espoir du bien?
1. Default Chapter

Salut a tous ! Ceci est ma première fic à moi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'apartient tout est à Rowling,et blablabla.(vous connaissez surement cette histoire par coeur ;))  
  
Chapitre 1 :Un début d'été comme les autres.  
  
Dans le ciel nocturne, la pleine lune éclairait le quartier de Privet Drive d'une lueure bleu pale.Toutes les lumieres des maisons constituant cette zone residentielle etaient éteintes. Toutes sauf une. La lumiere fragile d'une bougie emanait d'une petite fenetre, au premier étage du numeros 4. Le jeune Harry Potter était en train de rediger en douce un essais sur les grands artistes sorcier de l'histoire. On pouvait lire un paragraphe, fraîchement écrit sur la technique de Pablo Picasso « ...ainsi, grâce à un sortilege de découpage puis de collage, et finalement de lissage, Picasso crea des tableaux pour le moin etranges, qui captivèrent surtout les moldus qui pensaient qu'il faillait être un genie pour reussir de telles composition... »  
  
« Encore quelque chose compliqué qui s'explique facilement» pensa Harry  
  
En effet, tout le long de ce devoir, il avait découvert que Léonard de Vinci, avait utilisé un sort le lévitation afin de faire voler son hélicoptère, ou encore, Mozart avait mis au point un sort qui permettait aux instrument, de jouer de magnifiques mélodie, qu'il s'empressait de recopier par la suite. Alongé sur son lit, le parchemin reposant sur l'oreillé, le bout de la plume dans la bouche, Harry réfléchissait sur la conclusion. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un grattement qui indiquait qu'il avait recommencé a écrire.  
  
On était encore au debut des vacances, c'est à dire, mi juillet, et Harry avait encore pas mal de temps pour faire ses devoirs. Mais à force de se réveiller en sursaut, pratiquement tout les soir, aprés un cauchemard, où il revoyait pour la centieme fois Sirius se faire tuer, il avait décidé de rendre ses nuit rentable. De plus, il avait découvert que son travail lui permettait d'oublier un peu la tristesse et la culpabilitée qui lui rongeaient l'esprit. En effet, c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait plus eu de cours d'occlumentie, c'était donc grâce a son mepris pour ce cours, enseigné par Rogue, qu'il s'était fait berné par Voldemort, c'était lui qui avait entrainé ses amis ainsi que l'ordre du phenix vers le danger. Danger qui avait couté la vie à la personne en qui Harry voyait un substitut de pére, son parain, Sirius.  
  
Harry continuait sa dissertation quand un coups sur sa vitre le fit sursauter et trouer son parchemin avec la pointe de la plume par la même ocasion.  
  
Et merde- jura Harry et regardant le trous et la tache d'encre qui se répendait sur son oreillé  
  
Il s'arracha de la vu de sont parchemin mutilé, pour voir ce qui était à l'origine ce satané bruit. Il remarqua qu'un hiboux Grand Duc attendait dehors. Intrigué, Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre et le volatile deposa une lettre sur son bureau avant de repartir, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Harry s'approcha du meuble et pris l'envelloppe. Il comprit aussitot de quoi cela en retournait en apercevant un sceau qui reprèsentait un grand P : Poudlard. C'était les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.S.. D'une main qui tremblait légèrement il cassa la cire, et extirpa de l'enveloppe une lettre à l'aspect très officielle.  
  
Chère M. Potter  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous pésenter dans la liste ci-dessous les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire :  
  
Métamorphose : E Potions :O Enchentements :O Défence Contre les Forces du Mal :O Divination :P Histoire de la magie :P Herbologie :E Astronomie :A Total :12.5/15  
  
J'ai également le plaisir de vous apprendre que votre demande pour suivre une carrière d'Auror est ainsi acceptée par l'ensemble du corps d'enseignants. Vous recevrez ainsi des cours avancés pour le matiere suivantes :  
  
Métamorphose Potion Enchantements Défence Contre les Forces du Mal  
  
Vu vos résultats en :  
  
Histoire de la Magie Divination  
  
Vous ne suivrez plus ces cours. Cela, par contre, ne vous dispence pas de rendre vos devoirs de vacances pour ces deux cours puisque leurs corrections figurereront dans les résultats de votre premier trimestre scolaire.  
  
Cordialement  
  
Directrice adjointe  
  
Minerva MacGonnnagal  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il pouvait devenir auror. Mais le plus surprenant était ses résultas en Potions. Cela montrait que Rogue le detestait au point de le rendre nul en cette matiere. En effet il n'avait jamais reussis a dépasser le « P », et pendant les examens, où il avait été contôlé par un examinateur, il avait eu un « O ». En parlant de Rogue, il était pratiquement certain que celui-ci fasse un rupture d'anévrisme en le voyant débarquer dans ses cachots. Ce fut donc avec la concience relativement plus légère qu'il rengea ses affaire, retourna son oreillé afin de cacher la tache et se coucha. Sa nuit fut encore un fois agitée, avec les rires déments de Bellatrix, des images de Sirius tomber dans le noir, et la voix de Rémus qui lui répétait sans cesse « Il ne reviendra pas...Il ne reviendra pas... »  
  
Le lendemain il se reveilla relativement tard, c'est à dire, 9h30. En temps normal il aurait du être tiré de son sommeil par la voix aigue de sa tante, qui lui demandait de préparer le petit déjener. Mais après leur « petite » discussion avec les membres de l'ordre, a la sortie du train, les Dursley avait décidés de le laisser tranquile tant qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. En effet, ces derniers avait peur de voir débarquer sous leur toit le visage mutilé et borgne de Maugrey.  
  
« Remarque- pensa Harry- c'est vrai qu'il est pas beau a voir. J'espére que je ne deviendrait pas comme lui en étant auror. »  
  
Après avoir trainé encore quelques instants dans son lit, Harry repousa les dras et se leva. Il était, dix minutes plus tard, fraichement lavé et habillé. Du haut des escaliers, il cru entendre une foule hurler a plein poumon dans le salon. Intrigué, il décendit en quatrième vitesse les escalier et entra dans la piece. Il apercut Duddley, son enorme cousin, exité comme une puce devant son poste de télévision, le volume au maximun. Se déplacant pour avoir un meilleur vue de l'écran, il vit un match de box.  
  
« Il doit être entrain d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques pour tabasser les petits du coin »-pensa Harry en sortant de la pièce et entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
En effet, Duddley et sa bande s'amusaient a semer la terreur parmis le plus jeunes du quartier. Mais cela était devenue « intéressant » quand son cousin avait gagné un quelconque prix de boxe. Vernon en avait été particulièrement fièr car son « Duddley avait decouvert sa vocation ». Harry avait bien évité de prononcer son avis, mais il le voyait plutôt dans un combat de sumos, il n'aurait pas à se forcer niveau diète.  
  
Après un léger petit déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, où il trouva une lettre sur son lit, et sa chouette Hedwige dans sa cage, entrain de dormir. Il s'aprocha du lit, prit et lu sa missive. Avec un soupir de frustration il la reposa sur sa table de nuit. Ron et Hermione lui avait écrit. Ils étaient déjà a Grimmauld Place, le quartier général de l'ordre. L'année derniere il s'était énervé contre eux car ils avaient le droit de se voir et de s'ammuser. Mais Harry avait appris a mieux gérer son caractère, surtout après la honte qu'il avait eu en détruisant tables et objets dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous le coup de la colère. Maintenant il n'était « que » frustré de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre tout le monde. De plus, on lui cachait encore ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. La gazette n'était pas non plus d'une grande utilitée, puisqu'après l'anonce du retour « officiel » de Voldemort, le Ministère tenait à garder ses activitée en se qui concernait la future guerre, comme secrètes.  
  
« Fichu protection de sang » pensa-t-il amèrement  
  
En effet, si Harry devait rester chaz ses oncle et tante, c'était du au fait que sa mere avait activé une protection sur lui, qui n'était active qu'en présence de son même sang. En l'ocurence, la soeur sa mère, tante Pétunia.  
  
Harry fut tiré de ses pensée par le clauqement d'une porte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et vit Duddley diriger vers le coin de la rue.  
  
« Il va encore voir ses potes et fumer un ou deux pétards par la même ocasion »-se dit Harry  
  
En se promenant quelque peut dans le quartier (mais jamais trop loin, comme lui avait fait promettre Dumbledore), il avait découvert son cousin ( dit « big D ») et ses amis, des bouteilles de Fire Wisky à la main et la clope au bec. Il était, comment dire, « joyeux », et tabassaient encore un petit qui passait par là.  
  
Harry ne revit pas Duddley de toute la matinée, et n'était même pas revenu déjeuner. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Duddley, loin de là, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sauter un repas.  
  
Alors qu'Harry était en plein devoir de potion, vers 18h, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Pensant qu'il avait révé, il continua à rédiger, mais cette fois ci il entendit bien quelqu'un crier son nom sous sa fenêtre. Il remit sa plume dans l'encrier, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. En baissant la vue, il apercut Duddley entrain de l'appeler.  
  
« Harry, vien vite, descent, je doit te montrer quelque chose » criait son cousin  
  
« Ouai, c'est ca, tu veut plutot, t'amuser a me tabasser avec ta bande, qui doit être aussi bourée que toi d'ailleur. » lui lanca froidement Harry  
  
En effet, Duddley avait le regard vague et semblait avoir du mal tenir sur ses pieds. Quelques seconde s'ecoulèrent, puis, contre toute attente, Duddley se mit a sangloter, puis a pleurer. Harry le regarda depuis sa fenêtre incrédule, avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre, descndre les éscaliers quatre en quatre et se ruer vers la porte d'entrée. Il devait faire taire son cousin, sinon il risquait « d'être le coupable du malheur de Duddley » comme l'aurait si bien dit Vernon. Heureusement que Pétunia s'était enfermée dans le salon pour pouvoir voir ce que faisait les voisins sans être dérangée.  
  
Une fois dehors, il se précipita sur Duddley et lui plaqua un mais sur la bouche.  
  
« Non, mais, qu'est ce qu'il te prend abruti ! » lacha, énervé, Harry  
  
«Si-si-si tu v-veut que j'a-j'a-j'arrete, vien v-voir ce q-que je veux te montrer » dit son cousin en se calmant progressivement.  
  
Harry n'avait pas le choix. Duddley pouvait raconter n'importe quelle anerie a son père pour que celui ci punisse Harry.  
  
« Très bien, je te suit, mais t'a pas interêt a jouer ton petit cadore avec moi » menaca Harry.  
  
Duddley ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il commenca a déscendre la rue en direction de Magnolia Crecent. Bien que furieu contre son cousin, Harry ne put s'empécher d'avoir une pointe de curiosité sur ce que Duddley voulait à tout pris lui montrer. Le soleil était déjà couché et les étoiles commencaient à aparaitre, mais il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit. Une fois devant la muraille où Harry avait pour la première fois vu Sirius (souvenir qui serra son coeur), Duddley stopa la marche. Harry le contourna et se positiona devant lui pour lui lancer une réplique singlante. Mais il fut arrété dans son élans par l'expression sur le visage de son « compagnon ». Il n'exprimait rien, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni degout...rien. Ses yeux vitreux lui donnait un air de...  
  
« Yeux vitreux ! » s'exclama Harry, en reculant de Duddley et en sortant rapidement sa baguette magique de la poche de son jeans.  
  
Mais Harry sentit une baguette se planter au milieu de son dos.  
  
« Trés intelligent Potter »  
  
Voila pour le premier Chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas tres long, et je ne crois pas pouvoir écrire plus d'un chapitre par semaine, mais si cette fic intérresse au moin quelques personnes, je tâcherais de faire plus que mon mieux 


	2. Un courd qui refait surface

Voila le 2eme chapitre, je comptais le poursuivre pour qu'il soit plus long, mais sa fait plus d'une semaine que je poste pas. Sinon, ne m'en voulait pas des retard, je suis encore en pleine année scolaire (lycée francais du chili) et en 1ereS, donc je passe une serie de bac blancs, sans compter tous les devoir commun. En plus je suis pas la le weekend ( saloperie de TPE qui me bouffe un weekend de 3 jours). J'espére poster le prochain chapitre le lundi ( a cause de l'oral blanc je sort a 12.45, donc j'aurais le temps de terminer le chap 3)  
  
Je suis pressé, je part dans 5 min, donc je met les réponses au reviews dans le prochain chap.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un couard qui refait surface  
  
« Très intelligent Potter » dis une voix froide,qui avait quelque chose de familer. « mais assez lent d'esprit. Mais il est vrais que je n'ai jamais lancé un Impérium aussi performant. Cela doit être du à la taille du poichiche de ton cousin »  
  
« Vraiment, tu est tombé très bas pour devoir utiliser un moldu contre moi. La lâcheté ne fait pas défaut chez vous » lanca sarcastiquement Harry, en essayant de distraire le mangemort, afin de pouvoir se retourner, et l'attaquer.  
  
Mais il n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir une tête coiffée d'une cagoule avant de s'écrouler,en plein milieu de la chaussée, sous l'effet d'une soudaine douleur.  
  
« Endoloris !.On n'insulte, jamais un fièr serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbre ! » cria le mangemort.  
  
Malgré l'intencité de la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, Harry percu nettement le plaisir qu'éprouvait l'homme en le torturant. Ce dernier fini par mettre fin au sort et se pencha sur le corp tremblant du l'adolescent.  
  
« Maintenant je vais avoir le grand, l'énorme, privilège de te tuer demi- sang !Le Maître m'acceuilera de nouveau comme un de ses plus fidèles serviteur ! » murmura le mangemort à l'oreille d'Harry.  
  
« Un de ses plus fidèles lèche-cul tu veux dire » Parvint-il a articuler, en relevant la tête du bitume, et en fixant l'homme avec dégout.  
  
Furieux, le mangemort se releva rapidement, et lui donna un grand coup de pied en plein estomac, ce qui arracha une plainte de l'adolescent.  
  
« Comment oses-tu sale demi-sang. Tu vas pailler cher cette insulte ! » Explosa le mangemort en relevant sa baguette. « Avada Ke... »  
  
Harry, sentant sa fin proche, avait fermé les yeux. Soudain quelqu'un cria, coupant net le mangemort dans son élan. Harry percu à travers ses paupières une lueur rouge. Un cris étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, le son d'une baguette voler a travers les airs, un gros crash, suivi d'une longue plainte puis plus rien.  
  
La premiere chose que vu Harry en ouvrant ses yeux fut le mangemort, allongé par terre au pied de la muraille. En tournant la tête, il vit 3 silouttes au bout de la rue, qui avancait rapidement dans sa direction. Alors qu'ils étaient à 10 mètre, à la lumière d'un lampadère Harry reconnu, avec grand soulagement, les cheveux rose bombon de Tonks, la mine plus fatiguée que jamais de Lupin, et la face défigurée de Maugrey, ainsi que sa démarche claudiquante. Ce dernier piontait sa baguette en direction du mangemort.  
  
« Tu vise très bien pour ton âge fol-oeil » lanca, impressionée, Tonk « je n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir a cette distance »  
  
« C'est normal ma chère » lacha Maugrey avec un sourir, qui ressembalit plutôt à une grimace « t'es une novice comparée à moi »  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il s'avancait déjà en direction du mangemort evanoui. Rémus et Tonks, s'approchèrent d'Harry, et passant chacun un bras sous les siens, ils l'aidèrent à se relever.  
  
« Pas trop mal Harry ? » demanda doucement Tonks en le sentant trembler légèrement contre elle.  
  
« Plus trop » répondit faiblement celui ci.  
  
Rémus, fouilla dans une de ses poches avec son bras libre et en sorti un potion qu'il tendit à Harry.  
  
« Tien, bois ca, tu te sentira mieux »  
  
Il lui mit le goulot de la bouteille pour qu'Harry puisse boire. Celui toussota en sentant le liquide lui piquer la gorge. Soudain, il se sentit moin faible et parvint à tenir sur ses pieds, sans aide.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Maugrey était debout, devant le corp du mangemort, qu'il avait ligoté. Il rebrandit sa baguette, et le réveilla. L'homme remua faiblement, et Fol-Oeil le mit en position assise contre la muraille. Alors que les trois autres qui étaient réstés à l'écart, s'aprochèrent, Maugrey lui enleva d'un mouvement brusque la cagoule. Le sourire de Fol-oeil (ou plutôt sa grimace ) s'agrandit encors plus, quand il eu devant lui un visage pâle, des cheuveux gris de saletée tombant devant les yeux, et un bouc mal etretenu ornant le menton.  
  
« Ah ! Mon cher karkaroff, quel plaisir de te , comment dire... recapturer. »dit froidement Maugrey, en dégageant d'une de ses main garnient de cicatrices, les yeux emplis de peur du prisonier.  
  
« Fo-Fo-l-Oeil... » begaya Karkaroff  
  
« Oui, moi » lanca triomphalement Maugry « cette fois je t'ais pour de bon, sale vermine, et il n'y aura plus d'amis à dénoncer pour t'en tirer. »  
  
Harry sorti de la stupeur qu'avait causée le révelation de l'identité de son agresseur et s'en approcha.  
  
« Comment avez-vous put rejoindre à nouveau Voldemort, alors qu'il y a deux ans vous vous êtes enfuit comme un couart, lors de sa réssurection ? » Demanda calmement Harry en fixant avec dégout le visage de l'ancien directeur de Dumstrang.  
  
Mais Karkaroff toujours trembalnt, n'osa répondre.  
  
« Il a vraiment un peur bleu pour Fol-Oeil » pensa Harry avec un certain amusement.  
  
« Répond ! » Ordonna Maugrey d'une voix si autoritaire et puissante, qu'on aurais crus que le mangemort allait s'évanouir sur le coup.  
  
Karkaroff murmara alors quelque chose d'inaudible.  
  
« Plus forts ! Je te fait peur à ce point là ?  
  
Piqué à vif dans son orgueil, Karkaroff repris son air hautain et fier qu'Harry connaissait bien.  
  
« Oui !, Je me suis échapé, mais je veux le rejoindre à nouveau ! » déclara Karkaroff, peut être avec un peu trop d'ardeure, puisque Maugrey se chargea de le refroidir avec un simple coup d'eail glacial. «mais il fallait que je montre ma fidélité » contiua-t-il, un peu plus timidement. « et rien de mieu pour cela que de lui ramener Potter. »  
  
Dégouté, Maugrey le sutpéfixa, et se retourna.  
  
« Lupin, faudrait que t'amène ce microbe à Kingsley. Dit lui que c'est moi qui l'envoit, il comprendra. »  
  
Sur ce, Rémus s'approcha du mangemort, le pris par le bras, et tous deux disparurent quand il mit sa main dans sa poche.  
  
« Comment il ont... » commenca Harry, surpris.  
  
« Portoloin » grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Mais le ministère ne detecte pas ceux qui sont illégals ? » continua Harry en se rappelant de la réaction du ministre quand dumbledore en avait créé un sous ses yeux.  
  
« Ouai, mais Dumbledore a réussi à avoir un accord avec Fudge pour en créer à volonté » expliqua Tonks.  
  
« 'Lui devait devait au moin ca cet abruti » pensa Harry.  
  
« Bon, il faut qu'on te remmène chez tes oncles. » Dit doucement Tonks.  
  
« Q-Qoui ? » s'exclama Harry pris au dépouvu. « mais je pensait qu'après cette attaque vous m'emmeneriez au Quartier ! »  
  
« Je le voudrais bien, mais Dumbledore veut que tu y reste, au moin jusqu'en début août. » explica calmement Tonks.  
  
Sachant très bien que discuter n'amènerait à rien, il baissa la tête.  
  
« Bon, faut qu'on reveille cette baleine » gorgna Maugrey en se dirigeant vers Duddley, qui semblait dormir debout.  
  
Harry avait completement oublié sa présence.  
  
« Enervatum »  
  
Duddley ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et en apercevant Fol-Oeil devant lui, la baguette levée, ses pupilles se contractèrent sous l'effet d'une peur soudaine. Tou à coup. Il se retourna et remonta la rue à toute vitesse.  
  
« Il est perturbé ton cousin ? » demanda étonnée Tonks.  
  
« Non, mais il a une peur bleu envers la magie, surtout depuis que Fred et George lui on fait pousser une langue de deux mettre. » expliqua Harry en laissant échapper un petit ricanement.  
  
La tête confuse de Tonks n'arrangea rien et éclata en un rire fou.  
  
« Bon, sa suffit » dit Maugrey d'un ton autoritaire en fixant Harry avec son oeil normal, celui magique tournant dans tout es sens « sinon tu risque de te faire remonter les brettelles »  
  
Sur ce, le trio remonta la rue, en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Harry était perdu dans ses pensée sur l'attaque de Karkaroff, quand Tonks, le retint par l'épaule.  
  
« Redescent sur terre, on est arrivé »  
  
En effet, il était devant l'entrée de la maison n°4.  
  
« Bon on te laisse, faut registrer les environ histoire de decouvrir si autre vermine se cache. »dit Maugrey  
  
sur ce, il se divisèrent, chacun partant d'un côté de la rue, laissant Harry seul en face de la maison. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire engueler, il se prit son temps, pour toquer a la porte, avec des coups lents.  
  
Presque aussitôt elle s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un énorme oncle Vernon la face rouge colère. Il le pris par le col de sa chemise et le traina vers l'enterieur, en fermant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied 


End file.
